


Cohabitation

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: KH AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts AU if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation

"Breakfast!" Tsutsui's bright greeting and the smell of sausages broke through Kaga's sleep-induced haze, and he sat up, yawning from the mess of blankets on the lone futon in their 1k apartment. Tsutsui was already laying the plates of their Western breakfast - Tuesdays and Thursdays were reserved for that treat - and the toast, omelettes and sausages looked very appetizing after last night's workout.

Kaga and Tsutsui had finally formulated a mutually satisfying agreement of cohabitation (those were Tsutsui's words to Hikaru when he tried to pry whatr Akari meant exactly by 'their sempai living together') when they entered university. That first year in university had been a chaotic time - with the Invasion and then finding out Hikaru and some select go players had skills they would need to keep their lives Dark-free. Kaga was more succinct about it, saying, "I told him, you cook, I fight, we can find a place to be safe at night. Good enough?"

Kaga had expected the setup to continue on to its inevitable sexually satisfying conclusion within the first month, but here they were, nearly six months together and he hadn't even kissed the smaller man. He sighed. Tsutsui was so skittish when it came to all matters about sex, and he should know - after all, he knew that Tsutsui almost had his hand jobs down to a schedule. He would wake up at five and step inside the bath for a quick wank, before making breakfast. Well, he was also down to some sort of schedule anyway - ten o'clock before he had to pick up Tsutsui from his shift at Lawsons - Kaga didn't think his roommate would appreciate waking up with a hardon pressed to his ass. No matter that it's a perfectly nice, pert ass, Kaga thought regretfully.

Kaga watched Tsutsui remove the green apron he used to keep his clothes clean, and as Tsutsui knelt down to eat, he spied the shadowy form peeking out of the table.

Kaga took a flying leap over the table, barely causing a clatter as he avoided the plates and toast. He had snatched the switchblade from its sheath on his belt and stabbed the Heartless before Tsutsui could even react. As the creature faded to smoky wisps, Tsutsui eyed their undisturbed meal. "I'm getting good at this leaping over the table to kick ass routine in the morning, don't you think?" Kaga grinned, proud of his performance. "Not Keyblade Master level, I know, but then not everyone can be our little kouhai."

"Just make sure you finish the toast this time, the last time you didn't you ended up battered and bruised because you had no energy," Tsutsui reminded. Kaga sat down meekly and picked up the bread knife and fork.


End file.
